2012
by ALittleLessThanEternity
Summary: Percy Jackson, now 19, and girlfriend Annabeth prepare for the worst war yet. And we're stuck in between- and now our fate is in their hands.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

I love my birthday.

Every year, something great happens. Like me getting attacked by monsters. Or my friend suggesting I take a dip in a river of acid to become invincible. Or fulfilling a prophecy that has to do with me either saving, or destroying the whole world. Yep, that's usually how it works out. My nineteenth birthday probably wouldn't be any different.

I closed my eyes and thought about what my wish should be. _Please let everything be normal this year._ I knew that wouldn't happen, but hey, a guy can dream. As soon as I blew out the candles on my blue cake and made my wish...a very sweaty Grover burst through the door. "Percy," he panted, gripping the door-frame "We need you at camp. Now." I sighed and turned to look at Annabeth, who was absentmindedly fiddling with a blue seashell. By the way, the blue thing was kind of a tradition when something big is happening. Like if I made it a whole school year without being expelled, my mom made blue food.

"Grover, what could..." My mom stopped mid-sentence; she knew that the answer to her questions were never good. I grabbed the magic shield, a gift from my dad, my sword/pen Riptide, and stood. "Mom..." I said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "Go. We'll finish this later." She said reassuringly. Always the optimist, my mom. But I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't be back for a while. "Annabeth, you need to come too." Grover's hooves clopped against the floor as he walked over to where Annabeth and I were standing. Yes, I said hooves. Apparently, Grover had to get here real fast, and tripping over fake feet wouldn't speed up the process. Grover is a satyr, by the way, and my best friend.

Annabeth smiled and looked at me with her intense, storm-cloud eyes. "Well Seaweed Brain, I guess were off again." I smiled. "Guess so. You need anything else?" She shook her head and pulled out a backpack from the inside of a cabinet. We kept it there in case of emergency. "Let's go then." I said, saying bye to my mom and her husband, Paul Blofis.

Annabeth and I held hands as Grover led us down the stairs to the lobby of our apartment complex. We walked into the lobby and Grover stopped dead in his tracks. "Grover, what's up?" I asked, tightening my grip on Annabeth's hand. Grover tilted his head slightly towards the doorman, and my free hand went straight to my pocket where I kept Riptide. Unfortunately, the doorman noticed Grover acknowledge her and whipped around to bore her eyes into mine. And the only people who glared at me like that were enemies, monsters, or Mr. D, the camp director, when I give him Diet Coke by accident. And since Mr. D was at camp, probably playing pinochle with Chiron, I guessed she was a monster.

"Perseus Jackson. I've been waiting for you." The doorman said, stepping around the desk. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it, watching as it expanded into a Celestial bronze sword. Fortunately, there were no mortals around to call the police on me. Thanks to the Mist, most people thought my sword was a gun, so in most cases I had a monster and the PD chasing my butt. Annabeth drew her dagger and poised to strike. "Oh? A daughter of Athena, alsssso? Wonderful! Now I get to pulverize both of youu!" The doorman laughed and transformed into a shriveled up hag-a fury. "Oh not again..." I muttered as she jumped up thirty feet. "You will die, Son of the Sea God!" she screeched as she dove towards me. I lashed out with my sword and Hag-Lady hissed as she fell back. She stared at me for a minute, dazed, until a dagger poked through her lower abdomen.

Poof! She exploded into dust as Annabeth took off her Yankees cap and became visible again. "Hey, I didn't even notice you put on your hat." I said as she walked over to me. "Yeah. We need to get out of here." She stuffed her hat in her backpack and I collapsed my sword and capped it. Grover started walking towards the door as if nothing happened and I held it open for Annabeth. "I miss Juniper.." Grover mumbled. Juniper was Grover's girlfriend and I'm together with Annabeth. We've known each other since we were twelve.

"So, Grover, what's the problem?" Annabeth asked as soon as we got outside. "Well, to be frank, we're basically preparing for the biggest war ever. And there's probably no way of getting out alive."

Great.

"Is it Kronos again?" I asked. Kronos was our biggest enemy. "Worse." Grover said. "What could be worse?" Annabeth and I both asked. "Kronos is back. And apparently, he's found another host that's stronger than Luke was." Annabeth and I both cringed at the mention of Luke. Luke was a son of Hermes that betrayed us by siding with the Titans. If he wouldn't have sacrificed himself, we probably wouldn't be alive. "Who is the host?" Annabeth asked.

"Chris Rodriguez."

* * *

**You like it? Please comment and critique! **

**XOXO,**

**funsizedshopper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. My computer crashed on me and I just got it fixed. Yay! Without further ado, here's chapter two. Please comment and critique! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson Series. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Chris, huh? Well, This would be interesting. As much as I hated to admit it, I kind of felt bad for Clarisse. She's still a big jerk, but she really seemed to soften up when she was around Chris. Well, as soft as a kid of Ares could get, that is.

"So," Annabeth said "we should probably head to camp. Does Clarisse know?" Grover shook his head. I walked over to the curb and pulled a golden drachma out of my bag. I tossed it into the street and it sunk into the pavement, and in its place was a smoky gray taxi.

"Come on, you guys. Let's head to camp." I turned in Grover and Annabeth's direction and waved them forward. Annabeth walked up to the cab but Grover was more reluctant.

"Grover? Come on. The Grey sisters will be better this time I promise. We definitely can't walk." Annabeth said, tugging on Grover's hoodie. Grover sighed, and then started towards the cab. We all piled in, Grover by the window and me in the middle. Wasp was driving today, and her two sisters sat beside her up front. "Take us to Camp Half-Blood, please." Annabeth instructed and Wasp nodded. She floored it, and Grover leaned outside, covering his mouth. I didn't really blame him. For one, we were going ninety down a busy highway. Secondly, since the cab was woven out of smoke, we could feel every single bump on the street. Also, who ever feels at ease when your being driven by three old hags that share an eye?

"Almost there, little heroes!" Wasp hissed. We all nodded and gripped our chain seat belts.

"What are we going to do at camp, G-man?" I asked Grover. He was still a little green, but at least he wasn't as bad as earlier.

"Talk to Chiron. We'll meet up with Thalia there." He said, looking at the Gray sisters wearily. Annabeth nodded and asked why Thalia would be there. "She isn't a hunter anymore. After we defeated Kronos she left. Something about Artemis not liking her taste in clothing." Grover explained as the cab skidded to a stop.

"We're here!" Wasp screeched, holding out her hand. I dropped an extra drachma in her hand and we exited the taxi, relieved to be on solid ground.

Chiron trotted over to where we were standing and smiled."So nice to see you! Oh, and happy birthday, Percy. I'm sorry we had to cut it so short." Chiron apologized as Annabeth hugged him.

"It's cool, Chiron, thanks. Good to be back." I patted him on the back and we started up the hill. "So, how are we going to do this?" I asked. Chiron looked down at the Ares cabin and shook his head.

"We need to keep this under wraps as long as we can. I plan on bringing Clarisse to the Big House and we'll talk to her. Mr. D and I are hoping she will be willing to accompany you three on a quest." Chiron replied. I nodded and continued walking, wondering how Clarisse would take it. Hopefully, well, because I really don't feel like getting my face pummeled inside-out today.

Grover seemed confused. "Four people on a quest? That doesn't happen to often." Chiron trotted ahead, not paying attention to Grover's comment. Mr. D was standing in front of the Big House waiting for us and Clarisse was sitting in a chair.

Mr. D didn't look to pleased to see us. "Well, if it isn't Peter Johnson and his little group of misfits." He laughed at his own joke and crossed arms over his pudgy belly. Chiron scowled and led us into the Big House, sitting down at the head of the table. I sat in my spot and Annabeth slid into the seat next to me, taking my hand. Grover stood in the corner and chewed on an aluminum can, and aside from that, the room was silent. The Big House hadn't changed much. The windows were clean, which was a first, because Mr. D never really cared about seeing the 'great outdoors'. There was a new group photo on the wall and the list of new campers had gotten a lot bigger. The satyrs were on overtime, recruiting new half-bloods at their school. And ever since the Gods promised to sire all of their children, almost all of our cabins were full. But, surprisingly, I haven't gotten any new siblings.

"Clarisse, have you heard from Chris recently?" Chiron asked, already knowing the answer.

Clarisse shook her head and pulled her eyebrows together. "Chris left last summer, remember? And he can't use a cell, so no. Why?" In answer, everyone gained a sudden interest in the floor. How would we break the news?

Mr. D rolled his eyes and stood. "Well Clarisse, I have some, er, disappointing news to deliver. Chris has been taken over by Kronos." Thunder rumbled, shaking our windows. Ignoring it, Clarisse studied all of our faces to call any bluff, but she huffed and leaned back in her chair. "We would like you to go with Pedro, Annie, Thalia, and Grover to find him. Do you accept?"

Clarisse thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "I'll go consult the Oracle." she said grudgingly, and then started upstairs. I didn't really feel like talking, so I sat back in my chair and stared out the window. It was a very nice cloudy day, and I was happy to be back at camp, even though it interrupted my birthday. Most years I spent my birthday doing things camp related anyway. Suddenly Clarisse reappeared, and we all waited to hear the prophecy. And then a very worried looking Thalia burst through the door.

"There's something at the lake. It's a girl, passed out on the shore." She shot me a look and I ran down to a lake with her. Everyone followed, even a few extra campers looking to see what's wrong. I saw the girl and caught my breath. She had black hair, bluish-green eyes, and a tan. She looked around sixteen, and she looked exactly like me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well, here is Chapter 3! Thank so much to all of the readers who are giving me comments and criticism. Keep it up! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters. However, I do own Jessa.**

* * *

"Um, Percy?" Annabeth shook my shoulder. I didn't respond; the girl was the only thing on my mind at the moment. Aside from everyone else, Clarisse was the one who looked most surprised, which caught me off guard.

"Clarisse?" I waited for a response but she shook her head. Now everyone was confused.

"This was in the prophecy. The girl. Percy, too. She's-" Clarisse trailed off. The girl coughed and blinked a few times. As soon as she took in her surroundings, she sat up and had a panicked look on her face. I knelt by her side and took her hand.

"Where? Who?" She asked

"We're at a camp. I'm Percy. You're fine. Do you remember your name?"

"Uh, I'm Jessa Burke. I had a dream about this place.." She looked at everyone and smiled at Chiron. "Chiron. You're the camp director, I assume?"

We all stared at her in bewilderment but Chiron smiled warmly. "Why, you assume correct. What was your dream about?"

"Well, I arrived here, and then I was brought to a room that smelled a lot like a nurse's office." She smiled as I helped her up. "I'll tell you now, I don't really think I'm hurt at all. You're probably going to bring me there anyways though, right?"

Chiron nodded and started towards the infirmary. "You would be correct. We can never be certain." He turned and smiled. I had a gut feeling that Chiron was keeping something from me. What does he know about this girl that I don't? Annabeth was probably thinking the same thing, because she was staring at him suspiciously beside me.

"What is he keeping from us?" I asked Annabeth

"I'm not sure. One thing I am sure of is that we probably will have another person accompany us on our little quest." She said and her face twisted into a look of disgust.

"Yeah. But she hasn't trained yet. Maybe he'll make her stay behind this time?" I couldn't even make it sound convincing. And Annabeth didn't buy it either. We continued in silence, and I tried to sort things out in my head, but it only resulted in a headache.

Jessa sat, surprisingly still, while a Apollo kid poked and prodded her. She seemed to be fine; she only had a few bruises and cuts here and there. Chiron sat at the opposite end of her bed and talked to her about her family. Apparently, she lives in New York and her mother works on Broadway part time. She loves swimming, camping, horseback riding, dancing, and fencing.

"So, what's the name of this prestigious little camp?" Jessa asked as she took a sip of nectar.

"Camp Half-Blood," I answered, "it's a camp for us kids that have messed up families." Annabeth didn't much like that description, but it was the best one I could give without giving too much away. Jessa nodded, and then stood.

"I think I'm fine now. Could we talk somewhere a little less, um, sterile?" It was kind of funny, because I had said that once before, too. Funny, but eerie. I got up and walked out, signaling for everyone else to follow. We all stood outside, and I had time to talk with Annabeth.

"I think Jessa is my half-sister." I told Annabeth, gauging her reaction. Surprisingly, she kept her poker face and nodded.

"That would make sense. She looks like your clone." She agreed. We both looked over at Jessa, who was smiling and talking to Chiron. Her sea green eyes shone and she was absentmindedly fiddling with a silver spoon ring she was wearing on her right hand. My hand fell down to my pocket where I keep Riptide.

"She seems really preoccupied with that ring of hers. I wonder if it's a magical item?" Annabeth thought out loud, mirroring my thoughts. And then, a sudden flash of light caught my eye. I looked over to see a familiar green emblem swirling over Jessa's head.

"Well, Wise Girl, I guess a Seaweed Brain like me can get some things right." I said to Annabeth as Jessa beamed at the glowing trident above her head. Jessa looked at me and her smile grew even wider and I smiled back, before pecking Annabeth on the cheek.

Chiron knelt and stated the obvious. "My boy, it appears you have to clear out a bunk. You have a cabin mate"

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review and give me any ideas! Thanks again!**

**Funsizedshopper**


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello! I will be on a temporary hiatus, and will not be able to write for a while. I'm sorry! I am going away with my family for vacation before school starts again, and I will not be able to access a computer for the next ten days. However, when I return, I promise you an action packed chapter that will be the longest yet! You also may notice in the next few weeks that I am an official beta-reader! I only need five hundred more words to be eligible for that highly coveted position, so you may notice that all of my sentences in here are unnecessarily long. And I plan on achieving my five hundred words in here so...**

**IGNORE EVERYTHING BELOW THIS! **

**hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ****hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ****hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi**** hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi**** hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ****hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ****hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ****hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi**

**I think that's enough! So sorry about that(: **

**Good day to you all!**

**Funsizedshopper  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Behold, the much anticipated chapter four! I apologize for keeping you waiting so long! I have been terribly busy recently, what with vacation and family reunions, and have been preparing for my eighth grade year to top it off. So, to reward you guys for being to patient, I am going to make these next few chapters extra long, and I am allowing readers to send in ideas for the story. New characters, powers, etc. Anything will be accepted. Any-who, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. **

**

* * *

**

Jessa's POV

I looked over at Percy, who was smiling at me. The green trident above my head had faded as quickly as it had appeared, and with that, everyone stood erect. I sighed in releif. I never really liked being the center of attention, so when everyone knelt the air around me felt thick and uncomfortable. Especially because I have no idea why everyone knelt in the first place.

"So, um, what was that all about?" I asked.

Much to my surprise, it was the black haired girl who spoke up. She had remained silent the whole time.

"You were just claimed my your Olympic parent." She replied. I scrunched my eyebrows in disbelief, and turned to Chiron. He trotted over to the place I stood, and clapped me on the shoulder.

"The Greek gods, my dear. Surely, being a smart girl, you've heard of them." He looked at me, and it reminded me of a school teacher, waiting for the million dollar answer.

"Of course I have. The Twelve Olympians. The Big Three. All that jazz." I replied, still wondering of what relevance they are to my 'claiming'. "What does that have to do with me? The symbol above my head, the trident, that's Poseidon's symbol of power."

Chiron looked impressed. He nodded, and continued.

"That is right. Poseidon claimed you as his daughter, meaning you are a half-blood. Half human, half god." I stood there, bewildered, as I tried to put it all together. My mom had always told me my father was a very important person, and that he had to leave when I was a baby. That's all. And I never asked anything about him, because I felt it was a touchy subject and I didn't want to upset my mom. So Poseidon is my father. I don't feel any different, I mean, I don't expect to transform into some fish or anything, but I think there would be some difference.

"Okay...so since you said Percy needs to clear a bunk, that means he's my half brother, right?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. We're in cabin number three. Actually, Chiron, I would like to go over there now if we're finished here. Get Jessa settled." Percy said. Chiron gestured for us to leave, and I trailed behind Percy and his blonde friend. Percy and her were talking, and from what I'd gathered, his blonde friend's name is Annabeth (or Wise Girl, as Percy had dubbed her). Soon, we came to a stop in front of a grey cabin made of sea stone, which I assumed to me cabin three. "Welcome to your summer home, Jess!" Percy spun around on his heel and splayed his arms out, like someone presenting a prize you've won on a game show.

I laughed and thanked him, and we proceeded inside. The cabin was very neat, but it also looked like nobody had been in there for a while. The cabin was very airy, seeing as the rear was mainly windows and a sea breeze from the beach was continuously wafting through them. There was a small fountain in the corner, a trident, and loads of fisherman's tools strewn about; all things that added to the feel of the room. There were a few bunk beds in the cabin, but it didn't look like anyone had ever used them.

"This is great, Percy! Is it only us in here?" I asked Percy, who was sitting on a bunk with Annabeth.

"Yep, aside from an occasional visit from our half-brother Tyson, but he works in the cyclopes forges, so he doesn't visit often." He answered. "Oh, by the way, this is my girlfriend Annabeth." Percy added, and Annabeth smiled.

"Hiya, Annabeth," I said, returning her smile, "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you also, Jessa. I'll make sure Seaweed Brain here doesn't give you a hard time." She said, winking at Percy, who was blushing. Percy got up and patted a bunk next to the one Annabeth was sitting on.

"Well, this can be your bunk. We'll stop by the camp store later and get you some clothes and other stuff you'll need. You'll also need some training. We'll get you set up with a sword and some armor. Sound good?" Percy asked, messing with something in his pocket. I also saw him doing it earlier, when we were walking to the infirmary. Weird.

"What's in your pocket?" I blurt out, ignoring what he had said. He looked surprised for a second, and then he pulled out a pen and uncapped it. The pen extended and eventually became a three foot long sword, made out of some bronze looking material.

"This, is my sword/pen, Riptide. It's made of celestial bronze, which is a magical metal used to destroy monsters. It won't harm a mortal, but it will hurt you." Percy capped the sword and it became a regular pen again. When I looked down, I realized I had been rubbing my ring.

"I like your ring," Annabeth said, apparently catching me playing with it. "who gave it to you?"

"My mom says it was from my father. It's adjustable, so I haven't taken it off since I was five. Why?" I replied. Annabeth walked over to me and took the ring off. "Hey!" Annabeth ignored me, and continued to inspect my ring. Percy too came over and looked at the ring. I heard him murmur something about the wave markings on it, and he smiled. He put his thumb and his forefinger around the ring, and then rotated it around one time. My ring grew and formed a hilt, and then exploded into a celestial bronze dagger.

"Okay, now we don't have to find you a weapon." Percy said, and handed me my dagger. I pinched the bottom of the hilt and rotated it around in my hands, and it shrunk down into my ring. I slipped it back on my left hand.

"Great! So, where do we train?" I asked, pacing the length of the room. Percy smirked and grabbed a bottle of water and a bronze watch.

"The field. But first, let's test your reflexes. Think fast!" He had uncapped the bottle, and before I knew it, the water was flying towards my face. I flung my hands out in front of my face and turned my head, waiting to be drenched. But I felt a tugging sensation somewhere and opened one eye. Instead of being sopping wet, I was completely dry and instead the water was like a hardened barrier in front of my face. I smiled.

Awesome.

* * *

**Thanks to all that have reviewed so far, and I hope more of you plan on doing so. Also, some of you may have noticed that I have removed my prologue. I didn't really like it(:**


	6. Chapter 5

Annabeth's POV

Jessa looked up and smiled at what she had done. I will admit, it was pretty impressive. But as soon as I looked up again, any trace of satisfaction on Jessa's face had melted away and had been replaced with pain. I hadn't noticed it before, but a thin sheen of sweat was building up on her forehead and she was panting. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

Percy jogged over to her and cradled her in his arms. "Shouldn't have went with that approach, should I?" He said, a half-grin playing on his face. I smiled and shook my head as I followed him to the infirmary. I was fairly certain she would be fine after a square or two of amborosia, but we didn't want to take any risks. I knew how doing things like that used to wear Percy out.

"Well, Percy, it seems your sister's first few hours here has been playing out similarly to yours!" Chiron chuckled as he spotted him carrying Jessa up the hill.

"Appears so, eh?" Percy smiled as he laid Jessa on a cot. As one of the campers prepared a cool rag and some amborosia squares, Percy and I sat down on a cot adjacent to hers.

"She's pretty good." Percy said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said, "Clarisse said something about Jessa playing a part in the prophecy. I think we need to bring her." Percy frowned, but he nodded.

"I agree. But it sucks I have to bring her into this right away. I mean, seriously, she just got here. Zero time to train." He sighed, looking over to her. I nodded and stood. I could see some color returning in her face, and her breathing was slow and even, so I thought we could leave for a bit and check up on her later. Percy was obviously thinking the same thing; we were sprinting down the hill towards the beach within seconds.

Percy's POV

Thank the gods we have beaches. And thank the gods I have a fantastic girlfriend who can read my mind. I care about my sister; don't get me wrong, but I seriously needed some time to think. We got to the beach and sat down, just staring at each other. I don't know how long we sat like this; looking into each other's eyes and listening to the waves crash against the shore. And then, as if on cue, we both leaned forward and let our lips meet halfway.

Kissing Annabeth makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive (which I totally am). I think of all of the people she could be with, and yet she loves me the most. Gods, I am lucky. I pull back and smile at her, her stormy eyes wide with lust. Her smile broadens, and I realize the waves are especially loud.

"Little happy, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth giggles.

"Just a bit," I reply, holding my thumb and forefinger an inch apart. Annabeth laughs and she pulls me to my feet. We walk, hand in hand, to the water and stop and the edge of the beach. "Shall we?" I smirk, throwing my t-shirt behind me. Annabeth grins, and I swipe my arm underneath her knees, tripping her, and catch her head before it hits the ground.

"Hey!" Annabeth says through a fit of giggles. I shrug, and she turns her head and pecks my cheek. Still in my arms, I start to swing Annabeth back and fourth as if I'm rocking her to sleep. With one final swing, I send Annabeth flying into the water, making sure the impact won't hurt. She resurfaces and shakes her hair out, pretending to be irritated. I will the water to rise me up about ten feet, and then I dive into the water beside her.

"Hey, no splashing!" Annabeth complained, smiling and splashing me in the face. I raise my eyebrow and wag my finger.

"Oh, now you're asking for it!" I say, sending a five foot wave towards her. She comes up and smiles.

"Cheater."

Sorry for the short chapter! I've decided I won't make any more promises, seeing as I haven't updated in months(: I'll try harder!

Mallory


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJatO, Rick Riordan does.

* * *

**  
Jessa's POV

Yum. I don't know what I was eating, or drinking, for that matter, but it was the most amazing thing I'd ever tasted in my life. I realized that I was in the infirmary again, and I vaguely remembered having water thrown at my face. I stretched, and then sat up on my cot to see Percy and Annabeth (who was very wet and giggly, which seemed out of sorts to me) smiling at me. They were sitting on a cot next to mine, and Annabeth was laying in Percy's lap, which made me grin. I'm a sucker for the mushy gushy, lovey-dovey thing. Which was probably why I blurted out "You two are so cute!", which led to a prolonged fit of giggles from Annabeth. Percy, whose face was finally returning to it's normal tan color, asked if I was feeling better.

"Definitely! What was that, the stuff I ate?" I asked.

"Oh," Annabeth said, "that was amborosia and nectar. Percy wanted to test your powers, so, being the Seaweed Brain that he is, he decided to fling water at you. You stopped it, but doing something like that without training can be really exhausting."

Percy grimaced at his girlfriend, and then added, "The nectar and amborosia healed you. It's supposed to taste like the most delicious food you've ever eaten, which is nice, seeing as most medication tastes like crap. Lemme help you up." I smiled and let him, only because I thought he was being pretty nice to me, his sister whom he had met fifteen minutes ago. The three of us walked down to a large field filled with straw dummies and helmets. I saw the black haired girl, Thalia, slashing at a dummy, sending hay and chunks of armor everywhere. She whirled around and waved us over, smiling and panting.

"Sup, Thals?" Percy grinned. Thalia returned the smile and picked up helmets for the three of us.

"I'm gonna go on a limb and assume that you two are out of practice, so I thought we could parry for a bit." Thalia smirked as Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other sheepishly. "Jessa, compared to them, you're _really _out of practice," Thalia said, turning to me, "so you can join us. Annabeth can teach you a few things you'll need to know, so you don't die straightaway." I laughed, and then turned to the place where Annabeth had been standing. Huh. Or where I _thought _she'd been standing. Then, she appeared, literally out of nowhere, brandishing a dagger around the size of mine, at my neck.

"Woah!" I said, careful not to open my mouth too wide. Annabeth smiled and lowered her knife.

"Athena is the goddess of war strategy. Always keep your eyes on your opponent, no matter what." She told me, putting her Yankees hat down.

"But Annabeth is a cheater, because she has that hat to make her invisible." Percy whispered in my ear, not making any effort to be quiet. Annabeth smirked and punched his arm, and he rubbed the area where he had been hit.

"Percy is a cheater too, because he took a swim in the River Styx and is invincible." Annabeth stage whispered. I laughed, and then I put on my helmet and took off my ring. I pinched it, just as Percy had done, and rotated it in a full circle, until it had expanded into a dagger. I swung it around a bit, feeling extremely odd while doing so.

"So, how do I work this sucker?" I asked Annabeth, pretending to shank an unseen enemy. She walked over to the dummy and proceeded to chop its head off, gut it (even though dummys don't have guts...), and basically pulverize it. Then her and Thalia had a go at it, and I sat there, wide-eyed, as they shouted and slashed at each other like savages. Percy watched intently, throwing in commentary every once and a while to distract them. I can't say either of them won; they mainly slashed, then dodged, then repeat. But it was definitely a good match. When they finally stepped back, Percy enthusiastically applauded, hopped up, and uncapped his sword. Leaving Percy to fight Thalia, Annabeth walked over to me and grinned, wiping off her forehead.

"Wow," I said, holding my hands up in surrender, "please don't kill me." Annabeth laughed and pulled me up. Then, quick as a bullet, her knife was flying past my head, grazing my solder. "Ouch!" I yelped, gripping my solder.

"We need to train as if we are facing one of our enemies." She said, unfazed. I gripped my dagger and went for her side, and she dodged the attack easily, proceeding to swing her dagger at my arm. I dropped down and made a wild swipe at her ankle, cutting it, and rolling to the side. I hopped up and faced her, spreading my legs apart. I parried with her for a while until, ten bruises and five cuts later, I was exhausted.

"Well done, Jess!" Annabeth said, smiling and holding out her hand. I shook it, smiled, and said the same. I looked at my shirt, which was stinky and now covered in sweat stains, and scowled. Percy had finished with Thalia, and he too was looking a little nasty, so we left to shower. I let Percy go first, and I checked the damage. None of my cuts were very deep, and an Apollo camper told me that too much amborosia and nectar can cause spontaneous combustion, which didn't sound too great, so I dressed the wounds myself. I thought when I'd finished Percy would be done showering, but apparently I'm either very fast at dressing wounds or extremely impatient. It may be a mix of both.

"Hey Jess, there's a towel on the sink you can use." Percy said as he walked out of the bathroom (thirty minutes later). I nodded and walked in the bathroom. When I stepped in the shower I noticed that I wasn't wet. I looked up to make sure that the water was on, and it was, which confused me. Then I remembered that earlier in the infirmary, Percy wasn't wet. Maybe it's a Poseidon thing. I tried picturing myself wet, and when I touched my hair, it was damp. I have quite a bit to get used to.

* * *

**Please comment and critique!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! I love making you wait. Now, I bet you're all uber excited to read this next chapter! By the by, don't forget to vote for me for the PJO Fandom Award at .. Thanks so much for your support, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PatO, Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

"WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY!"

Why in the name of Hades is someone telling me to wake up at; after quick reassurance, courtesy of my alarm clock, 1:37 pm? Haven't these people learned I'm not a morning person?

I, grudgingly, peeled my sheets off and crawled out of bed. Squinting through the unwelcome sunlight, I saw that my disturbee (is that even a word?) was none other than the Queen Morning Person, Jessa. "Uh, hi. What in the world could you want this early?" Jessa looked as if she had some great epiphany, and then scowled.

"I suppose you did seem rather incoherent at breakfast this morning..." she said, more to herself than to me. Wait. I woke up before this? How come I never remember these so-called-before-2 pm happenings? Interrupting my train of thought, Jessa clapped in my face. "YO. Let's do some training. We leave for the quest tomorrow." Oh, crap. I walked over to the corner of my room where I kept my training stuff, grabbed some armor and whatnot, and followed Jessa to the arena.

"Nice seeing you this early, Thals." Apparently, Percy and Annabeth came down for a training session, also. Flashing a devilish grin at Percy, I turned to Jessa.

"So. Don't think you're going to beat me just because you woke me up early," I said, strapping on my armor. Jessa grinned, and took off her ring, bending her knees and waving me forward. I lashed out my sword, but apparently, she had expected that. She returned with a quick thrust at my shoulder, barely missing my arm. "Not bad, Kelpette." Grimacing at my nickname for her, Jessa pressed me a little harder. After sparring for a bit, Percy's growling stomach ended our practice session.

"You're getting pretty good with that dagger, Jess." Annabeth said as we were walking back to Percy's cabin.

"Thanks," Jess said, smiling, "I appreciate you guys helping me out. Of course, if you didn't, I would blame you for getting me skewered on our quest we're about to go on."

"What can I say, I usually try not to get my sister, whom I have known for three weeks, killed on her first quest." Percy laughed and held his cabin door open for us. Taking residence on his hammock, I grabbed some double stuffed Oreos and peanut butter from his "secret" stash of food in the floorboards.

"The quest. Where do we think Chris is, anyways?" I asked, looking to Annabeth.

"Chiron thinks he is in Rome," Annabeth replied, looking weary. "but I'm not sure it's Kronos this time." After receiving many dumbstruck stares, Annabeth shook her head. "Kronos was tied to Luke when he killed himself. It's impossible for him to still be alive. I think this is something much, much different."

"Uh, okay then. So what is this newly-found big bad we're dealing with then?" Jessa asked.

"I honestly have no idea. But I don't think it's Kronos. We took care of him."

"Thank the gods," Percy interjected, "I am ready to forge war with a different ancient power, personally."

"Ditto." I said, continuing to shove peanut butter coated Oreos down my throat. Annabeth frowned, and then walked over to Percy's bunk and sat down beside him. _Gods, do I wish Nico was around. I haven't seen him since...aah, no Thalia! _I mentally scolded myself. No distractions.

So, in hopes of diminishing any thought about Nico, I immersed myself in conversation about our quest.

**Chiron's POV**

"Well, Annabeth, that does seem to make sense. We believed it to be Kronos because it seems like a case very similar to Luke's." I said, looking at Annabeth across the table.

"I know. Even you seemed skeptical when you told us about the whole situation. But still, we don't know what we're dealing with now." She replied, wringing her hands. I looked at her and smiled.

"Well, dear, it's probably nothing I know you guys can't handle."


End file.
